On His List
by LeanaVine
Summary: AU. Bonnibel is a respectable young lady, going to college for a degree in Chemistry. The town's new bad boy, Marshall Lee, moves in next door, and sets his sights on her. (Human!Everyone. Bubblee, Marshall Lee/Bubblegum. One-sided Fiolee, Marshall Lee/Fionna.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys. My first Bubblee story. Some of the chapters, like this one, will be super short, because they're more like little journal entries. Chapters will get longer later on.

Please leave a review, and I'll put you on the wall of fame! I'll try to keep track as much as possible. If I miss your name, please tell me, and I'll take care of it right away, because I appreciate and love all of my readers.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I got a new neighbor a month ago. He likes to blast screamo music at all hours of the night, and my mother refers to the black and red motorcycle he has parked in the driveway "an eyesore." My parents are constantly complaining, wondering where the young man's parents are. The thing is, Marshall moved in by himself. He's only 20 or so; how could he afford a house?

Marshall Lee has gotten quite the reputation in the month that he's lived here. He's infamous for being a womanizer. That's understandable - he's not horrible looking. Marshall has long, unkempt, black hair and light green skin. I've never been close to him, but I've heard that he has grayish-red eyes and short fangs. A little too scary-sounding for my tastes.

My best friend, Fionna, is one of his biggest fans. She acts like he's a celebrity, or something. So he goes to the same college as us, big deal. He is interesting, I'll admit that much. He typically wears dark colors and sunglasses, and you can always hear him approaching from the telltale jingle of his keys clipped to his belt.

I only have one class with Marshall, but he sits on the other side of the room. The class is Ooo History, so I usually don't pay too much attention. It might be my vanity, but sometimes, I think I catch Marshall staring at me. I hope I'm not catching Marshall Lee fever like all my other classmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sometimes, the chapters will change POV's between Bonnibel and Marshall. You should be able to tell with each one, but just as a heads up, this chapter is in Marshall's POV.

* * *

I moved to the Candy Kingdom about a month ago. This place isn't too horrible. There's no one here like me, so I feel like an exotic fruit. That's how the women around here look at me, any way.

Let's see, so far I've dated Engela. She was hot, but way too prissy - one of those types that expects you to open doors for them and is too good to ride on your motorcycle. Flame wasn't too bad, but a little too passionate for my tastes. I think she expected me to propose by the end of the first date. After that didn't happen, she got into the habit of flirting with other guys right in front of me.

I thought about dating Marceline, but we have too much in common. It'd be like dating myself. She's become the closest thing I have to a friend since coming to the Candy Kingdom. Sometimes she helps me out with my homework, for school and for social reasons. Because of Marceline, I've learned a lot about the fair ladies of the Candy Kingdom.

From what I've heard, there's one girl that I've just got to get through to. Her name is Bonnibel, and she's actually my neighbor. Her parents always give me dirty looks when I'm out working on my motorcycle and blasting Nazareth. I've seen Bonnibel out on her porch swing, reading or doing homework. She seems really sheltered, but not like a lost cause.

One day, "Hair of the Dog" by Nazareth came on my speakers, and I saw Bonnibel bobbing her head and tapping her foot to the beat of the cowbell. It really made me smile. She's like a princess, but I know it wouldn't be too hard to make her into a bad girl. She just hasn't been properly exposed to my side of things.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I had to change some names, obviously, because this is an AU. Engela is Engagement Ring Princess, and Flame is Flame Princess. And so far, I haven't given anyone last names. There's really no need for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is what really kinda starts the story. I suppose at this point, Marshall's been around for a while. Obviously, this chapter is in the POV of Bonnibel.

* * *

I had finished my homework for the night and was stretching out my stiff limbs. It was a hot night, so opened my window after I changed into a light blue camisole and neon green shorts. I put half of my hair in a messy bun, letting the rest hang down. I had too much hair to put it all up at once.

It had been a good day, and I was in a good mood, so I pulled out my iPod. I hooked it up to my iPod speakers, but kept the volume low. My brother, Gumball, could still be studying at this time, and I always got embarrassed when he banged on the wall our bedrooms shared, shouting at me to keep it down.

"Classic" by MKTO came on, and I swayed my hips a little as I picked up my room. My shoulders got involved during the chorus, and eventually, I was just dancing, whipping my long hair around and rolling my stomach. My socked feet slipped a few times on the dark, wood floors, but I just giggled whenever I fumbled, quickly getting back into my rhythem.

When the rap started, I paused to take a breath, smiling big. A breeze came into my room, and for some reason, I looked out my window. There was Marshall Lee, watching me from his window, his arms folded on his window sill. He had a big grin on his face, and it made me angry.

I felt myself begin to blush brightly, but walked over to my window, anyway. "Do you mind?" I asked, having to raise my voice to make sure he could hear me. His window was about 12 feet away from mine.

He shrugged, half smiling at me. "I don't mind at all. You sure know how to move, Pinkie."

My face twisted into a scowl. I scoffed. "My name is not Pinkie." I'd been called names similar to that in the past. It was, of course, due to my light pink skin, hot pink hair, and dark pink eyes. My brother Gumball was just as pink as I, but I never heard anyone calling him any such names.

Marshall Lee laughed. "Don't get so offended. I'm just saying I liked your dancing. It was sexy."

My eyes visibly widened. " _Sexy_?" I mumbled, then made a snort-like sound of derision. "That's my cue to leave you. Goodnight, Marshall." I closed my window most of the way - leaving it cracked so some air could still come in - and pulled my thin, purple curtains closed. I turned off all my lights except for my desk lamp.

For the next few hours before I went to sleep, I thought I could hear Marshall Lee singing the lyrics of "Classic." I could hear that voice even when I covered my head with my pillow. His voice cut through everything. It was even in my dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So now we're starting to get a little more chummy. Marshall's POV.

* * *

I really liked watching Bonnibel dance. Sure, she wasn't a pro or anything, but when she started spinning and flipping her hair around, it was really cute. Plus, sometimes she'd stumble and almost fall down, and it would make me laugh. It had gotten to the point that anytime Bonnibel opened her window, I would pause my music and roll my chair over to the window and wait for her to dance.

The first time we talked was the first time she caught me watching her. I expected her to be stuck up, but instead, she was firey. She could've called me a jackass, but instead, she cut the conversation short, flipped her hair, and went to bed.

The thing is, she left her window open a little. I thought she just wasn't ready for the conversation to be over, so I sang to her for a while after that. Since she'd danced to "Classic" by MKTO, I thought that maybe if I sang it, she would dance for me again. Bonnibel didn't get back up that night, but I knew she could hear me.

She's danced in front of her window a few times since then. It's almost as if she's teasing me. Sometimes she'll dance for a couple songs, and I always see her glance my way. I keep my light off and hide in the shadows she doesn't have to stop when she sees me. She knows I'm watching her, but she knows she would have to say something if she saw me again. Pride and all that.

Sometimes I wonder, if I could get her alone and play some of my music for her, like some Metallica or Alice in Chains, would she dance to that? I think about her dancing to "Rooster" by Alice in Chains, and it drives me wild. Just to see her little hips swaying to the slow beat, any man would go mad.

* * *

The second time we talked was a few days later in our Ooo History class. I've always sat on the other side of the room, as far away from Bonnibel as I could. It wasn't on purpose or anything. I just like sitting on the right side of the room, ans apparently she likes to sit by the windows.

For some stupid reason, the teacher told us to get in pairs. All I could think was, _'What is this, Kindergarten?'_ But even so, this was a chance for me to partner up with Bonnibel. I hurried over to her desk, pushing one guy out of the way, and plopped down in a desk next to hers, scooting it right next to hers with a loud _screech_.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Marshall?" she asked. "You want to be my partner?"

"Well, I'd actually like to be your boyfriend." The words just flew out of my mouth. I wasn't embarrassed by them, but I was taken off guard. Seemed like Bonnibel felt the same way, her eyes wide in surprise. I smiled at her. "But for today, I'll settle for study partners."

The project turned out to be too easy. Bonnibel elected to do it herself, even though I tried to help her. It only took her about three minutes to complete, and then we just sat there awkwardly. She twirled her purple pen between her fingers, and I just stared at her like an idiot.

At some point, I sputtered out, "Are you any good at Biology?"

She turned to me with a curious look, then nodded. "I'm okay at it. My major is actually Chemistry, but I've taken quite a few Biology courses." How could a girl so hot talk so nerdy?

I stared at her, mouth agape. "You're majoring in Chemistry? What could you possibly like about it? It's so confusing."

Bonnibel giggled, then went on to explain that chemistry was an adventure, but I wasn't really listening. I'm glad she opened up about how studying science made her feel like a detective, but I didn't catch any of what she was saying. I was so hung up on that giggle. That was the moment I knew I had to have her. I thought about how she danced in front of that window, and how I knew it was all for me. And the way she had giggled and was smiling at me now. It had me in a fog. No girl had done anything like that to me before.

She eventually snapped me out of it, and I admitted, "I asked, because I'm kinda struggling with my Biology work. My teacher talks so fast, I can hardly write down anything he's saying, so then I don't know what to study." She was just watching me with this dumbfounded look. "What?" I asked, unsure of why she was looking at me that way.

Bonnibel shook her head, then giggled again. "I'm sorry. It's just, I never imagined you being the type to study..."

I chuckled at that. I couldn't blame her. Mine was the classic reputation of a bad boy, and everyone knows bad boys don't care about grades. "If I don't keep my grades up, my dad is going to make me move back home," I informed her. "He's the one that bought my house, so he has that hanging over my head, constantly. As long as my grades look good, he leaves me alone, and I'd like to keep it that way."

She looked sad to hear that. "You and your father aren't close?"

I swallowed. "No. I kinda hate him." When her eyes widened, I smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm sure your parents are great to you. I know, because they always give me such dirty looks. They care about you a lot."

Bonnibel smiled down at her Ooo History book. "They care too much..."

The bell rang then, but I had heard all I'd needed to hear. Sheltered girl tired of her parents' control over her life. Yep, this princess would be easy to turn bad. As she was gathering her things, I said, "Listen, do you think maybe you could help me study for Biology? Maybe just tell me what I need to be looking at when I study? I would really appreciate it."

She smirked at me, like she was considering it, then nodded. "Okay. You can come over tonight. If I know my parents, they'll want to keep an eye on you."

"Can't wait." That's all I could say. I was just glued to my seat, watching her leave. I thought maybe she was swaying her hips a little more than usual, just for me. It couldn't have been my imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for this update. Expect the next one in about a month.

* * *

It was weird to think that I was nervous going over to Bonnie's house, but I was. Nothing ever made me nervous, except maybe a visit from my father. But this girl had my stomach doing gymnastics, and I wanted to tell her how rude it was to do that to someone. I gave her a few hours after school ended to get ready and warn her parents that I would be dropping by. I was sure they'd be delighted.

Around five, I grabbed my book bag and made my way over. It felt really odd to knock on the front door of her house. All of this felt really bizarre, actually. But then Bonnie greeted me with a little smile, and those feelings faded away. "Hi Marshall," she said quietly. She stood back, opening the door for me. "We're gonna study in the kitchen."

I nodded to her. "Nice to see you again, Bonnie." I walked past her, then waited for her to lead me to the kitchen. She was still wearing the same clothes from school, which surprised me a little. I thought she might've wanted to change into something more comfortable. I'd already changed into a different shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Her parents were going to think I was a hobo.

As we set up at the kitchen table, Bonnie's older brother walked in, sneering at me. "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be working on your motorcycle and listening to that Satanic music?"

Bonnie scoffed at him. "Jeez, you don't have to be so rude. I already told you a billion times that Marshall was coming over today so I could help him study." She looked back at her textbook, murmuring, "Just mind your own business."

I smiled at her bother, giving a little wave. "Hey Gumwad. Nice place ya got here."

He made this little growl sound, like a chihuahua. "It's Gumball, you jerk." He stomped out, and I was a little surprised that Bonnie giggled. She had the sweetest giggle.

We studied for a good hour and a half - literally we did nothing but talk about Biology. I didn't hit on her, and somehow I was okay with that. It made me kinda happy that I was actually learning something, and having a good time doing it. It was obvious Bonnie loved science. She could make it sound interesting, and that helped me out a lot.

When we had finished going over the chapter I had asked her about, she brought up the elephant in the room. "Marshall?" she asked sweetly. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She looked a little nervous to say whatever was going through her head. "You know, it's no secret that you have a way with the ladies. Everyone in town talks about what a womanizer you are." She laughed, then finished her train of thought. "It's just...I'm a little surprised you were able to be serious instead of flirting with me the whole time. I really appreciate that." Her smile was genuine, and it made me feel warm and good inside.

With a smirk, I told her, "Well, this was just supposed to be a professional, learning experience. I'll have to save all my tricks for our next date." She deserved to be warned. I planned coming at her full force the next time we were alone like this.

She blushed down at the table. "This is going to sound pathetic, but...I've never had a boyfriend." Bonnie laughed. "Except for Finn. He and I 'dated' in elementary school." Even though she could laugh at herself, I could tell that she was actually ashamed that she'd never dated, not that she should be.

I shook my head. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's smarter that way. Dating is pretty pointless most of the time." That was the truth; I wasn't trying to earn her trust and show her that I could be a deep person.

Bonnie got this odd expression. She had a little smile, and she looked like she was about to tell me another secret. "Actually," she said, pushing her chair a little closer to mine, "I do sometimes wonder...what it's like to date someone." She touched my hair, and I held my breath because I had no idea what the hell was happening. Was this nerd coming on to me? "It does get lonely, y'know?" When did her face get that close to mine? I hadn't even realized her other hand was on my shoulder. Her breath was on my neck, and I was just frozen, trying to remember my own name.

Then she giggled and backed away from me. "Geez, Marshall, you look like you've seen a ghost." Bonnie looked down at her notepad. "I guess I need some more practice."

I was leaving about fifteen minutes later. She walked me to the door like a true gentleman, and I turned back to wave at her. "See ya later, sugar rush." She laughed and waved back at me, so I went home.

I jacked off so hard that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Here's the wall of fame.

Wall of Fame

MrSparkz, Wxnderland, Jess-The-Vampire, pyroleigh, Sochill910


End file.
